


Failure is a Stepping Stone

by Exorin



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Excuse For Hux to Jerk Off to Krennic, Hux Backstory, M/M, Masturbation, Mostly Canon Compliant, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, power fantasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 11:24:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13457220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exorin/pseuds/Exorin
Summary: Once upon a time someone made a text post that said:If Hux hasn’t beaten it raw to old holos of Director Krennic, I know nothing.Armitageknowsthat face, he's scrolled by it over and over, 'Krennic.' he says, low and under his breath, wincing at the sound of his own voice after not speaking for so long -- the man in the holo makes a face at the cam, as though disappointed, and almost resigned about the response he's been given.OR: Armitage Hux beats off to an old holo of Director Krennic.





	Failure is a Stepping Stone

The room is silent, sterile, perfect for concentrating and it's exactly what Armitage needs. 

He's been scrolling through the holo archives for what feels like an entire cycle, his eyes burn from reading, and his jaw hurts from how hard he's been clenching his teeth, unknowingly -- his right leg won't stop vibrating, pressure on his toes, his heel lifted and rapidly tapping down, _fuck,_ he's restless, his shoulders hunched forward, leaning closer to the brightness in the otherwise darkened room. 

This is important though, more important than being out with the others who are training for a battle that he's going to prove _unnecessary_ \-- why bother getting your hands dirty if you can just blow other planets out of the sky? 

He's spent a lot of time -- his father would certainly suggest _too much time_ if he was aware -- digging up these pieces of the past, these holos and schematics from the first and the second Death Star. 

If they still existed, if the Rebel _scum_ hadn't been spoon fed intel from an inside source, if Director Orson Krennic hadn't been blinded to the _obvious_ fact that there had been a traitor in their midst... if all of that hadn't occurred, Armitage could have walked Grand Moff Tarkin himself through the halls of that massive, technological beauty and not made one single misstep. 

He's spent the last hours reading through Krennic's failure, so reported by Tarkin himself -- there's anger swirling in his stomach, mixed with frustration, and disappointment about all the things that could have been and he's cursed, out loud and to himself more than once in the process.

But, at the same time, he'd admit, grudgingly, that he's been impressed with the weaponization of kyber, the manipulation of Galen Erso (the name was removed, but he's smart enough to put the pieces together), the ability to hold someone beneath a boot for so long before the snap -- and that's the failing that Armitage would never allow, all things have a single use -- the trick is knowing when to _dispose_ of the refuse. 

He can feel himself fading, sleep pulling at him while he's skimming along the screen and only half paying attention, it's then that he notices the redacted link, it's just a piece of underlined code, but it's there -- Armitage leans away from the screens, squinting, his shoulders popping when he rolls them back. 

It's not hard to find the older holo, buried behind firewalls that _should_ be enough to keep people out, but not him -- while not his specialty, he's always proven adept at breaking codes.

The holo buzzes to life, too loud in the otherwise silent room, _'G-tlem-n, o-e o- y-u --s b-tr--ed t-e Em-ir-,'_ it says. It's grayed out and fuzzy, the voice is static, unrecognizable and constantly cutting out -- Armitage frowns, head tiled to the side, fingers twitching in front of the screens before he's realigning the broken links, _'On- of y-u -as consp-re-,'_ it skips forward before continuing, a profile becoming clearer, voice evening out, there's a shadow in front of the man speaking, a new voice, _'--op, stop, it was me. Spare them.'_ it says and suddenly the file becomes whole, the man in the white cloak turning to glance at the holocam. 

He _knows_ that face, he's scrolled by it over and over, 'Krennic.' he says, low and under his breath, wincing at the sound of his own voice after not speaking for so long -- the man in the holo makes a face at the cam, as though disappointed, and almost resigned about the response he's been given.

 _'Fire.'_ Krennic says, his words immediately followed by blaster fire before the other man enters the frame, Galen Erso -- only to be backhanded to his knees, 'How do I know the weapon is complete?' he continues, leaning down, his face close to Galen's, the distance making it hard for Armitage to hear, he tilts the volume to full, leaning forward again to listen, 'let me share with you some details... Jedha, Saw Gerrera, his band of fanatics, their Holy City, the last remainder of the Jedi, gone.'

The holo ends abruptly, the sudden silence making him acutely aware of the blood pounding in his ears and the way his cock has stirred, making his breeches feel impossibly tight, 'No.' he says, again out loud, staring down at his lap with a scowl, red staining his cheeks and across the bridge of his nose. 

Armitage stands, pacing, his fingers clenched into fists at his side, 'No, no, no.' he repeats, shaking his head as though that will dislodge the sound of fire, the sound of Krennic, smug and successful, full of the passion that victory can fill a man with. 

He's watching it again before he realizes what he's doing. 

The full file is there now, no cuts, no static, just Krennic and Galen standing toe to toe on a rain-slicked platform -- he widens the frame, digs further into the archives once he has a date, a time, pulling the holocams from any data that still exists. 

He watches the scientists die, on screen for the first time, and he's almost grinning at the idea -- he _knows_ why Krennic made that choice, he knows it's petty and vindictive and he's got his palm pressed down against his thickening cock while it happens, breathing hard. 

Krennic is listing the casualties of the weapon, counting them out on his fingers one-by-one, shoving it in Galen's face when Armitage finally, fully gives in -- pushing his hand down and leaning closer to the holo, the brightness of it reflecting across his face, 'Fuck.' he curses, wrapping his fingers around what he can of his cock and thrusting up against his palm again, rubbing through the fabric of his breeches. 

He slows the holo with his other hand, imagines the thrill in Krennic's eyes, listens to the softness of his voice, the _taunting_ lilt -- he's annoyingly close from that alone, he can feel the dampness through the fabric and groans, the sound of it filling the room. 

There's something about the flick of Krennic's white cloak, the way he wears it like armour even though a stray shot with a blaster could take him down, ( _does_ take him down, Armitage amends, stilling for a moment while remembering those last moments transmitted with the rest of the intel taken from Scarif) -- but that and his presence, this electric thing that keeps Armitage from looking away. Orson Krennic _gives off_ power. 

Armitage wants it for himself.

He could do it better, he knows, stopping the firm stroke of his hand to pop the buttons open, reaching down to pull his cock free -- taking proper hold of himself and _moaning_ openly.

The holo plays again, looping while Armitage jerks his fingers along his cock, thumbing at the wet slit while shifting his legs open wider on the chair -- he _will_ do it better, he thinks, his entire body shuddering, his cock leaking over his knuckles.

He's close, so close to everything. 

He's got the plans in his head and a clear shot to the Advance Weapons Research division -- he'll fix the flaw, he'll right the schematics, he'll make it better, bigger. 

He'll destroy entire systems. He'll bring glory to the Order. 

_'Fire._ Krennic says and Armitage comes, his body jerking forward, fist clenched, fingers warm and soaked and he's trembling from the release of it all -- he suddenly knows _exactly_ what he'll call it. 

Fuck Stardust, he thinks, tucking himself back into his breeches and removing all records of the file from the Official channels, leaving a pathway that he'll be able to find again, if he desires -- he's pushing away from the desk when his lips quirk into small smile, _'Starkiller.'_ he says out loud and _groans_ when his softened cock twitches in response.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr at [exorin.](http://exorin.tumblr.com)


End file.
